A Night at the Dickinson Residence
by KayleeBananaa
Summary: William Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe go to Emily Dickinson's party, but things get heated when William wishes to become a public couple.


It was the best of times, it was... the best ill-fated gathering William Shakespeare had ever been to. He went to the summer dream beneath the tamarind tree with Edgar Allen Poe, praying that no one would suspect that they had romantic feelings for each other. The dreadfully thinking and handsome William walked into the room, Edgar walking by his side. The men intensely desired to lock arms, to show everyone that they were in love. Sadly, being gay was absolutely not accepted amongst everyone yet. The lovers simply, distinctly had to act as if they were only friends.  
Emily Dickinson with a noble air, she holds herself with the utmost grace was running this event, for it was held at her mansion on the east coast. She gracefully ambled up to William and Edgar, radiating with elegance.  
"I am delighted that you two could make it," she said to them. Edgar took her hand in his, then proceeded to give it a light kiss with his thin lips. William held back his jealousy to the best of his abilities, wishing his boyfriend could do this to him in public.  
"And thank you for inviting us, Ms. Dickinson," he replied, his voice almost like a purr, "Give your father my greetings when he arrives."

William didn't accurately fathom how Edgar could just flirt with other people in front of him. He thought of it for a moment, then realized that he had been frowning the whole time. The thinking man smiled at Emily, who had held her hand out in front of him now. He took it in his hands, just barely kissing it with his full lips.  
"Thy home is, in a word lovely," he told the woman. She is a thing of light, of airiness and joy; she giggled, gently pulling her hand away from him.  
"Both of you know how to make a lady blush." Before she could speak any more, a dashing young man entered the door behind them. It was Emily's current suitor, Friedrich Nietzsche. Her canvas of endurance lit up with utter happiness as they locked eyes.  
"Marvelous evening, milady," Friedrich told the woman, stepping forward to take her hand. His lips planted firmly on her fingered palm, which was much different than William or Edgar's kiss, which were both quick and simple.  
Edgar nudged William's arm with his own limb,signalling that they should go. William agreed, walking beside the man. They were silent as they approached the ballroom.

As they strolled through the beautiful french doors, they noticed that there were many elegant, wealthy people here. There was Fyodor Dostoyevsky, who was gracefully frolicking on the ballroom floor with his wife, and Emily's brother, Charles, was chatting with their mother.  
"I suppose this night will be one of poshness and elegance," Edgar noted. William much rather would've stayed home; he unquestionably could be cuddling with his boyfriend in their bed if he had. Nevertheless, William Shakespeare nodded, smiling with no sign of how he truly felt...to anyone but Edgar, that is. "Have I upset you?"  
William bit his lip, grasping Edgar's hand and leading him to a vacant room. He quickly locked the door, then sat on one of Emily's gorgeous, detailed couches.  
"Edgar, I want to go public. We of a certain disposition cannot hide our secrets for all of eternity." William stared into Edgar's handsome, dark eyes, longing for him to agree.  
"Willi-" Edgar was cut off by lips crashing against his thin ones. The kiss deepened as William grabbed hold of Edgar's black hair, tangling it into his fingers. When the two hopelessly in love men were forced by their lungs to stop for air, William took the chance to speak.  
"Edgar...I desire you...I truly require you," he said breathlessly, "please...hath me." This aroused Edgar; he loved it when his romantic partner begged. Neither of them spoke as Edgar returned to the make-out session, crashing his lips to William's once again.  
After an ecstatic instant, William licked Edgar's bottom lip, asking him for entrance. The pale-skinned smirked through the lip locking, lightly shaking his head. William smiled. He wasn't the only one who could play tricks.  
A moan sounded from Edgar as William bit his lover's lower lip, selflessly giving him the perfect distraction which he needed. William shoved his tunge into Edgar's gaping mouth, gaining dominance immediately.  
Edgar wrapped his arms skillfully around William's neck, deepening the kiss even further. Their tounges battled for dominance, and Edgar soon won. William let him explore the place he already knew every nook and cranny of, enjoying the fascinating sensation.  
The fair-haired man commenced pulling at Edgar's suit, silently begging him to take it off. William Shakespeare wanted things to move more quickly. Luckily for him, Edgar happily obliged, breaking the kiss and taking off his clothes in swift, rushed movements.  
"Yours too," the dark-haired man told him. William rolled his luminous eyes, smirking before unclothing himself as well. Once the two men were both completely naked, William walked towards Edgar, rubbing his hand down his firm chest.  
"Let's get started," he spoke so gently, glancing seductively up at his partner. Edgar kissed his cheek before picking him up bridal-style, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from the less toned man. He set him down as gently as possible on the couch, then made butterfly kisses across his body and down to his hole.  
Edgar stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, covering them in a layer of saliva before sticking them into William, who moaned from the pain. He commenced thrusting slowly in and out of him, making sure that he was stretched out enough.  
After he was certian that his lover was well stretched, he removed his fingers and looked up at his face, which was already beginning to become oily with sweat.  
"Ready?" he asked. Willam nodded, so Edgar rose from his knees. He touched the tip of his penis to William's hole, staring into his eyes as he thusted in with grace. The bottom moaned, as well as bit his fist, nodding at Edgar to continue. Edgar eagerly began going faster, eventually shoving his entire length into William.  
Loud moans and groans unquestionably could be heard from both of them, for both of the men were having some of the greatest pleasure they'd ever experienced while having intercourse. Edgar thrusted one last time into William, leaning down to kiss his neck as he came into the sweaty man.  
"I love you," he whispered breathlessly, closing his eyes. The other man smiled, using his hands to play with Edgar's wavy, dark hair. "I love you more than anything."


End file.
